


My Omega Darlings

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Alpha Prime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Steve, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Poly, Subdrop, Subspace, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Topspace, Vaginal Sex, alpha verse, poly packs, poor choice of words, sub Reader, sub johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Words are said, feelings are hurt, can Johnny make it up to you? Can Steve?Yes, yes they can.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Reader, Steve Rogers/Johnny Storm, Steve Rogers/Johnny Storm/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	My Omega Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> Revised fic because the first version of this was meh lol

“Such a good girl for me.” **  
**

Your eyes flutter up to your alpha as you keep him deep throated in your mouth, he towered above you, tight black leather pants, just to be extra like that, but they did shape his ass and thighs so well. His torso was bare, save for the little blue barbells in his nipples, a gift to himself and both of you.

Something new for this century, he had said.

It had shocked you at first, at the time, you didn’t know your alpha was so….kinky like that, oh what a summer child you had been at the time, even when he was small and in the 40’s he had been kinky, it’s just something most don’t know about, save for Bucky of course, but then he was just as bad, even after….everything with hydra.

Sure your alpha when you first met him fumbled over his words to you, but only because he wanted to get it perfect, after that everything else fell into place. That and….so much more.

There’s some nice black combat boots on him tonight to add to the whole look, his hair slicked back and his beard trimmed and soft looking, you swear to god he used a touch of eyeliner, but can’t be sure on that one.

His scent though, summer winds in the forest, pine trees and fire pits. He smelled like a country boy even though he was a city boy.

The leash he has you on tonight is simple, nothing over the top, not like your diamond one, this one just says daddy on it, which is the part that slips into his hand, where his gloved hands hold it, keeping you in place.

Your hands behind your back in soft leather cuffs as you slowly suck his cock how he wants, how you want. It relaxes you, the taste of him on your tongue like this, makes your inner omega preen and purr.

When the door opens, you know who it is by scent alone, fire embers, sunshine and pound cake, the other one to this little threeway pack. Your inner omega purrs more having them both here now as your eyes flutter closed.

You tune out the words around you, you just let yourself sink into the weight of Steve’s cock in your mouth and throat. You let yourself sink a bit, knowing you are safe. Cared for. The pure taste of him, salty, and just all alpha, it was like drinking the very best wine, and you always wanted it in your mouth.

Of course you were not the only one, Johnny loved the taste just as much and you didn’t want to hog it all, Steve was only one man, with two omegas, you could share, you loved to share, Johnny however…..sometimes he didn’t want to, and it made you sad.

Looked like today was going to be one of those days, his scent is dripping in jealousy, you don’t like it, but you focus on Steve and try to relax. His hand in your hair pets you gently letting you know he’s proud of you without words being said of that very fact. 

Johnny’s behind you in no time pulling out the plug you wore to keep your alpha’s come inside your pussy. He slides easily into you and starts fucking you, he’s turned on and into this and yet, that under current of jealousy is still there, you try to ignore it, but the longer it goes on, the longer he fucks you while Steve gently fucks your mouth, it gets harder to ignore.

You’re still tuning out most of their words, partly due to the subspace you find yourself in, when Johnny starts whining about never getting to suck Steve’s cock, you finally start paying attention kind of, when he growls how he always gets sloppy seconds….your eyes widen, your body goes cold and it’s…..your not here, your inner omega breaks down at the anger from Johnny, how in just this moment, it feels like he can’t stand you, wants nothing to do with you.

Tears are filling your eyes before you even know it, Steve’s cock is slipping out of your mouth and still you just...stare ahead. Did….did Johnny really feel that way, that you took Steve from him, and he only got the leftovers?

They're speaking to you, but you just….don’t hear it, not Steve’s alpha voice, not Johnny’s voice full of sorrow knowing he fucked up, your body remains cold. You stumble to your feet and stumble away from them, Johnny must have undone the cuffs that had been on you because you're running and sobbing to the bedroom before rushing into the bathroom and locking the door behind you.

You lean back against the door, pull your knees up to your chest and sob more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve tries to get you to come out, you barely even listen to him.

“How the fuck could you say that Johnny, she was deep in sub space, you know how extra sensitive you both get when your in that mind set, fuck.”

Their words grow muffled as they continue to go at it, you can tell Steve badly wants you to come out, but you knew, god you knew this would be a bad idea so long ago.

Once upon a time, it had just been those two, and then suddenly there you were getting wooed by them both. Over time you just….became a part of their dynamic, but now you wonder if Johnny had been lying about wanting you to join them. Maybe it was a lie to please Steve.

You ruined what they had, it was you, you ruined it all, you were dumb, so so dumb to think you could have all this. You blink slowly, tears sliding down your face as you look around the bathroom, your eyes flick to the window.

You could crawl out, leave, run away, be that helpless little omega again, not knowing when you would eat again, or where you would sleep, it had been Johnny who had found you so many years ago now, on a mission, under fed, scared, abused by the men who had kidnapped you from the streets to sell.

It was him who took care of you for a week before the transport came to help free everyone else and help them. It was him who you had bonded to first, a fellow omega. Steve had come later. You had been scared of him at first on sheer size alone.

But he was a teddy bear truly, you’ve seen him on missions before when they showed him and Johnny on tv, he was a soldier, he was tough, but he still cared, he wasn’t a brute, he was a good man.

A huge alpha prime who was so very soft with you and soft with Johnny, being a prime meant he could handle more then one omega and the fact that he had wanted you to be his second, that they both wanted you like that?

You had never felt so loved, so lucky in your entire life.

Now, you wonder if Johnny had second thoughts, you wonder if maybe you didn’t get to be this lucky and loved after all.

These thoughts are enough to make you keep crying, these thoughts are enough for you to crawl into the bathtub and curl into a ball and sob.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve’s hand trembles slightly as he takes a deep drink from his beer, he’s dropped a bit from all this and Johnny see’s it and feels like scum truly. He hadn’t been thinking, he had a bad day and took it out on you and he knew it was wrong.

He loved you so much but he thinks maybe he’s been failing in showing you just how much and by extension, Steve, he’s been failing them both and he swallows back tears that come forth anyway as he turns away from Steve and chews on his fingers thinking how to fix this.

He doesn’t expect Steve to be behind him, curling over his back and holding him close, arms tight around him, purring gently, “Easy love, shhh don’t cry, we’re going to fix this ok? You need to talk to her, can you do that for me honey?”

Johnny nods as he sniffles feeling like shit, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it, I took out my bad day on her….i’m always doing that….i’m a shitty person.”

“Hush now, you’re not allowed to say you’re a shitty person, we've talked about this love.”

“But..”

“No buts, i’m not hearing that, yes you messed up, and no you don’t always do this, but you’re human, you make errors, you fix them.”

Steve holds him closer yet, lips by his ear whispering, “She loves us, and we love her, and you know I love you sweetheart, maybe I don’t do a good enough job in saying that, but I do, maybe we are all at fault in a way here, we need to talk more openly.”

Johnny would argue but, maybe he has a point, they need to do better, but hearing those words are like a balm to his hurting heart, he knew Steve loved him, but….hearing the words...are so, so nice, “Yeah...alright, I agree.”

Steve turns him and hugs him without fail, “I’m sorry if I've ever made you feel like I don’t love you because I do, so much.”

“No, Steve, no alpha, I always feel loved, just….it _is_ nice to hear the words…” He trails off thinking maybe he’s being too greedy, he knew, _he knew_ Steve loved him just…..

“Shhhh, I understand honey, i’ll do better, we all will ok?”

Johnny sniffles and nods, “Oh baby, it’s a mess, but we’re going to fix it, I promise.” Steve whispers into his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You still refuse to come out, you shiver and decide a shower might help chase the cold away. But you forget how stubborn your little pack is. It’s not long before Johnny is flying through the bathroom window and landing inside gracefully.

He quickly shuts off the shower seeing you shiver, sitting in the shower, the water cold, he pulls the curtain out of the way and wraps a towel around you, “Baby…..you’re freezing.”

“Sorry.” Your voice comes out….muted...dull.

You don’t see his pained look, nor do you notice him unlock the bathroom door before coming back to you and scooping you up in his arms, holding you to him tightly.

He walks out and Steve hovers, but he promised Johnny he would let the omega handle this to start, he had too, the alpha does make sure the room is nice and warm though as you keep shivering under the blanket.

He hands Johnny a bottle of water and sits on the bed to be nearby, but he lets Johnny handle the rest now, it pains him to do so, but he must.

You blink slowly as Johnny asks you to drink in a soft voice, you don’t fight it, you drink the water. It feels good on your throat. You can scent Steve nearby, that’s soothing, Johnny’s is too, even if he hates you.

“Baby I don’t hate you.”

You blink more finally look up at him where you sit in his lap, bundled up, you forget, the mating bond, they can hear your thoughts, as you can theirs when you listen good enough, you look down meekly, sadly, “Yes you do, I’m a third wheel, I ruined all this, you only agreed to make Steve happy, I’m nothing.”

“Do not say that honey, do not.”

You look up at Johnny again at his tone, he sounds upset, sad, there's tears in his eyes, “You….are...everything, do you understand? Everything to me, to us, I’m a fucking asshole and we can agree that I was, it’s not me putting myself down, I was, and it was uncalled for honey, it was, it’s my fault, my hang-ups.”

“But…” You lick your lips not understanding.

He places a finger to your lips as you feel Steve scoot closer behind you, “No buts, you didn’t do anything wrong, it was me, What happened tonight? was me and my bad mood and I’m sorry.”

You frown, “But, sometimes it feels like you don’t like me, like you want me gone.”

The words kill you to say but the state of your mind right now, you just don’t care, there's no filter.

Johnny makes a wounded noise and looks like he wants to sob, Steve finally speaks, up, “Shhhh, Johnny just breath.”

When Steve says your name softly, you swallow thickly, “Sweetheart, what he said was out of turn but he didn’t mean it, he really didn’t, he’s nearly made himself sick over it, knowing he hurt you, he loves you, I love you, I don’t think we have been communicating enough and we’re going to do better, but please honey he really is sorry, just look at him omega.”

You whimper as you look at Johnny, the one who found you, took care of you, those eyes, they had been orange at the time, now their blue and so sorrow filled, you know, you can see it, scent it, know it through the bond.

You start crying as you lean up and kiss him, he cries kissing you back and poor Steve moves closer until he’s pretty much hugging you both, needing to touch and scent you both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You spend the night sandwiched in between them, no sex, just cuddles and sleeping, needing to be close but not needing the sex to do it, just through touch and sweet words. Morning brings….a better mood.

You yawn awake to a wonderful surprise, you lick your lips and watch as Steve takes Johnny sweetly from behind, it’s not a rough fucking like sometimes, this is soft, it’s love making. Johnny’s facing you as Steve moves slow and deep, hands on his hips, eyes blown wide, Johnny’s eyes are half lidded as he’s fully in that fuzzy space.

You watch unashamed, even when they finally see you awake, you just watch silently as their soft sounds of love making fill the space, for awhile you just watch and then...you pull the sheets away from your body and and play with your clit for them, being fully in display for them, Johnny licks his lips as does Steve and then they are shuffling forward and Johnny’s face is between your legs, his mouth on your pussy and you are seeing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> this is to be only a one shot <3


End file.
